


Prompt #7

by VidalsQueen



Series: Random Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Ship: ShegaFandom: Mass EffectPrompt: I found your shirt in the laundry and I took it.





	Prompt #7

Jane tried to crack open her sleep weary eyes. There was a pounding in her skull and she didn't know why. She hadn't drunk the night before. She had been getting relatively good sleep but still an incessant drumbeat pounded away.

"Commander," a deep voice sounded from the other side of her door. Usually, she didn't lock it, in case of emergencies but she had done something foolish the night before and she didn't want anyone to catch her small act of passion.

The thought of what she had done brought her around and she realized the pounding wasn't her head. Someone was beating on her door. 

She ran her fingers through her hair, quickly realizing there was no use. She would have to answer the door with her hair sticking up in fifty different directions and with her shame hung over her body. It wasn't like she could quickly slide into her gear, nor could she say fuck it and answer in her underwear. This would be her moment of truth and she just hoped the person on the other side of the door wasn't who she thought it was.

She pressed her palm into the pad, unlocking the door and wished, for the first time, that these doors swung open, so she could attempt to save some face by hiding her body behind and only poking her head out to see who was there.

When the doors parted, she was face to face with a shirtless Vega. He looked as if he were about to tell her off but when he looked down her body he crossed his arms over his bare chest, lifting an eyebrow and cocking his head to the side. "Well, Lola. I was just about to inform you that we had a thief amongst us."

Jane's cheeks flushed a hot red. She was sure the color was as deep and burning as her wild hair. She knew she shouldn't have done it. She knew it was risky but when she'd pulled her clothes from the laundry and saw the folded stack on top of the dryer, she couldn't stop herself from taking it.

James couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Commander stood before him, her hair in sexy disarray as she nibbled the end of her finger looking almost sheepish. But that wasn't the best part. His t-shirt hung on her body but did nothing to hide her curves. Her muscled legs were bare and the shirt only fell to her upper thigh. As she shifted nervously, one hand clung to the fabric, twisting it and making the shirt ride up a fraction further.

"I'm sorry, James. It was just so soft and right there. I was going to give it back." She didn't know what else to say. Was she supposed to tell him she took the shirt because it smelled like him? Was she now supposed to admit that she'd been nurturing a small crush on him since Earth?

"Naw, Lola. You keep it. Looks better on you anyway."


End file.
